Haunted Hero
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: Devil's Fortress episode tag. I have a problem with how Zorro messed with Ramone at the end of Devil's Fortress. It doesn't match his character. Diego is a sensitive guy who values life. How did he deal with Ramone's death? Alone as Zorro? Or will Diego finally reach out for some support?


Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Note: Devil's Fortress had some major issues, but I didn't really want to re-write it. I did re-watch it, but I still did what I wanted with it. I missed the passage of time, so it's all in one day. I do regret that, but I don't have time to fix it and I hope it doesn't matter, along with some other things I changed. They might make more sense if I re-wrote the whole thing, but… this is what I got.

Diego is struggling with the ending to It's a Wonderful Zorro where Zorro threatens Ramone. You need to know what happened in Devil's Fortress, but I focus more on emotions than detailed actions…you know I never write plot. That's why less is more and I didn't re-write the episode. Hope it makes sense.

I start with Zorro waiting outside the fortress, before he meets Victoria's brother. Then I skip ahead to where you see Zorro putting his hat back on after Ramone's death, watching Victoria carry her father away.

zzz

Zorro picked at some grass as he watched the second patrol head back into the fortress. The arrest of Salvador Guillarans had put the fortress on high alert, and he had no idea where to start.

His brilliant plan to show his father and Victoria that fighting wasn't always the answer had failed miserably. This morning she'd hugged him. Diego had promised to bring her father back, and she'd wrapped her arms around Diego, not Zorro. She'd put her faith in Diego, and he'd felt hope.

Zorro thought over his day. He should have let the carriage get robbed. That barracuda would have been fine on her own! The smell of the perfume had nearly made him sick when he'd taken her token, but good manners had dictated he be nice. So he was nice. What did that get him? Knocked unconscious. Arrested. Now Zorro was known to be near Devil's Fortress. Because of the arrest, Diego could not show up at the fortress. The whole thing had left him cold.

Zorro had almost given his hiding spot away when he'd seen Victoria enter the fortress. Why had she come? So much for putting her trust in Diego. Or Zorro, since she'd begged Zorro to make sure poor, helpless Diego was safe. He had to wonder what she was doing here. Once again he thought back to how her mother died, giving aid to a revolutionary. Didn't that give her pause at all? Why was she always jumping into dangerous situations? Zorro only made it worse.

Then to make things even more fun, the alcalde was joining him on this adventure. The alcalde had been quiet recently, ever since Zorro had lost his temper. Diego had been haunted by that night for two months. He had threatened Luis Ramone's life. Diego valued life. Had he changed so much since he'd started this?

He scowled again, remembering his plan for Diego to come home the hero. Prove fighting wasn't always the answer, maybe see Victoria look at him with a glimmer of admiration instead of pity. He would ask her to stay for dinner. Maybe sit with her at the piano. Show her the pretty bubbles in the reaction he'd done this morning. Victoria liked hearing about his science. Then he could ask if she wanted to be his wife.

Now he'd have to make up some pathetic excuse for Diego getting lost. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his father and Victoria's eyes. This morning his father had wondered if his son had become a man of action overnight. Diego had objected so quickly, without thought. His entire being had rebelled at the idea of more action. Maybe that was it…the thought which had been plaguing him since that night he'd threatened to take a life. He was tired of fighting.

Zorro froze as he heard something moving behind him. He was even more annoyed, because after over an hour in his hiding place, he was quite comfortable. He was tired of always looking over his shoulder. Dueling was one thing. He loved the sport, the fun of trying to find the right angle. Hiding who he was—his passions, his skills…things he wanted to share…He'd talk to Felipe. Zorro wouldn't return from Devil's Fortress.

He listened until he was sure, then moved quickly until he had a man pinned. Another thing he hated about fighting, he considered as he looked down at Victoria's brother, was pain.

"Kindly remove your knee from my ribcage, Ramon."

"Zorro?" Ramon narrowed his eyes. He struggled a moment, but didn't remove his knee. "Why should I? Francisco said you kissed my sister." Once again he tried to throw Zorro off, and Zorro rearranged his hold so he could breathe again and Ramon couldn't move. "Let me go. Just because we're not around doesn't mean you can take liberties with my sister!"

"Liberties? I haven't…" Zorro didn't want any part of this charade anymore. He let Ramon go, disarming the man as he stood away from his love's brother. "Alright. I'm sorry. Victoria kissed me first, though."

Ramon lunged for his sword but Zorro side-stepped him easily. "And we're going to be married as soon as I return to Los Angeles. Don't you think we should be rescuing your father right now? I could use your help."

"Marriage? How do I know you're good enough?"

"That's up to Victoria to decide, not you. I can guarantee she'll never want for anything."

Both men ducked back into the bushes as more guards poured out of the fortress. "You love her?" Ramon frowned suspiciously at Zorro, but he didn't attack when Zorro returned his sword.

"More than anything. That's why I'm here."

Ramon studied the man beneath the mask for a moment before glancing at the fortress again. "You think you can get my father out?"

Zorro led Ramon away from the fortress. "With your help, we have a chance. Victoria's inside, too. I need you to protect her. Like always, I'll take care of the rest."

_**zzz after Alcalde Ramone's death zzz**_

Zorro watched from behind the bushes as Ramon and Victoria carried their father away. He'd been too late. At least she'd gotten to say goodbye. He'd promised to bring her father home.

Both Diego and Zorro had promised, and both had failed her.

He'd done plenty, though.

He sat back against the wall as prisoners started following the body. Because of him, all the inmates of Devil's Fortress were now free. Many were probably falsely imprisoned, but how many were real criminals? How many good soldiers had he injured today?

Luis Ramone was so obsessed with catching him, Rosalinda de la Fuente was dead. Ramone…what had the man been thinking? Ramone was always overconfident, and of course Zorro knew he wasn't the athlete he thought he was. Zorro honestly thought the alcalde could hold on, though. Zorro stared at his gloved hands, wondering why he hadn't caught the alcalde. Ramone was a pest…but he was still a human being.

Felipe should have come with him. His mood had deteriorated so much he'd toyed with the man instead of helping him to safety first. Zorro unrolled the scroll which Ramone had died for.

His grandfather's deed? Why go after this? Zorro rolled it back up, peeking back over the bushes. Victoria was standing alone now, looking for someone. He wondered briefly if she was looking for Zorro or Diego. He fell back against the wall and hit his head against the brick. Ramon would see Victoria safely home. He'd go home…

…eventually.

Zzz

Diego grimaced as he looked down on his hacienda. Once again, Diego returned home a failure, only this time it was true. He looked off toward the town and found himself turning Toronado that way instead. He'd followed Victoria at a distance, unable to help himself. He knew she had just returned to the tavern, was probably as wrung out as he was. She'd lost her father, he'd killed a man.

He pulled Toronado deep into the stables behind the tavern, cursing his foolishness. He and the stallion shared a bond, though. He liked Toronado, wanted to ride him just once into town as himself. It probably wasn't smart, but the alcalde wouldn't be looking for Toronado, would he? The alcalde was dead.

He stopped and leaned against the wall before he reached the front of the building, then turned and walked back to the stables. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He wanted to see her, at the same time he was terrified of what she'd say to any confessions he made.

He upended a feed bucket against the wall and sat down near the end of the stables not too far from the tavern's back door. Quickly Toronado found him and poked his head over the fence, and Diego played with his white forelock. Maybe she'd come outside for some reason, and he could get a glimpse of her from the shadows.

He didn't wait long. Apparently Victoria wasn't in the mood to be cooped up inside, either. He watched as she stepped outside, glancing up at the clouds in the sky. He immediately felt calmer. He needed her, but she had no idea.

He pushed at Toronado and told him to hide among the other horses. He smiled when Toronado displayed his own personality at being pushed aside, left to mingle with all the common horses. He stared at his boots as he tried to think of something charming to say.

Were murderers charming? Diego's shoulders slumped again. He didn't have the right to touch her. He should be in jail himself.

Grabbing onto the wooden fence, he moved to slip into the stables, but she must have seen him.

"Diego?"

He was so surprised he lost his grip and fell, and he swore he saw Toronado shake his head and laugh at him. He waved his helpful stallion away, brushing off his suit as he stood up from the dirt. He wasn't watching so he didn't see her approach, wasn't prepared when she wrapped her arms around him.

She trusted Diego. Not to save her father, but as a friend. Maybe he should leave it at that? He'd have her friendship.

Built on lies. He smelled her hair over the smell of the stables and couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around her and holding her tight.

"I was so worried. I should never have asked you to go alone."

Diego smiled before guilt pricked him again. "Victoria…"

Victoria stepped back and checked him over. "Are you alright?"

Hope bloomed again, thinking back to when she was looking for someone at the fortress. "So you were looking for me?"

"Looking for you?" Victoria glanced around. "Why would I know to look for you here? What are you doing here, anyway? What happened?"

Diego ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He took her shoulders and sat her down on the bucket he'd just vacated. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Victoria said as she frowned up at him.

"I'm sorry about your father. I didn't get there in time."

Victoria stared at her folded hands in her lap. "It wasn't your fault. At least I got to say goodbye. I've been on my own for a long time now, I'll be alright."

"Are you happy? On your own?"

Victoria glanced up at the strange question.

"I'm not." Diego said, not really giving her time to answer as he continued pacing. Victoria wasn't sure why she felt a tingling when he looked at her so intently.

Diego tugged at his tie, choking on any words he thought to say. She looked so innocent. She was still sad and mourning a father who had left her alone for so long. "Things happened…I need to talk to someone. I shouldn't tell you. I shouldn't be here at all."

Victoria stood and went to him, turning him back to face her and putting her hand on his cheek. "Diego, like you said this morning…I'm here for you. Whatever it is, tell me."

Diego covered her delicate hand on his cheek, and was horrified to feel tears threaten at her gentleness and trust. She waited patiently, because it was a long time before he spoke.

"I killed a man."

He closed his eyes and released her, unable to watch her expression of horror.

"What? I'm sure you didn't. Or it was an accident." Victoria held onto his shoulders when he tried to step away. "Don Diego, you're the best man I know. Tell me what happened." Victoria took his face with both hands when he didn't look at her. She wiped tears from his eyes and shook him. "Look at me."

More tears fell as he opened his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to talk to. Anyone I tell will be in danger."

"Diego, you will never lose me. You're my best friend. Talk to me."

"But I lied to you. I'm no good for you."

She patted her hands on his chest where they rested and cut him off, worried that she could feel him trembling and tears still fell from his eyes. "Stop. Talk to me. What happened? What do you mean?"

"The alcalde…"

"The alcalde…" Victoria prodded.

"He's dead. I killed him."

Victoria stilled her feet when they wanted to step away. He needed her support, and she had to get Diego to realize the truth. Diego was not a murderer, but he had a sensitive side that called to her. Diego valued life above all else. She didn't believe he would murder anyone. Victoria shook her head. "Tell me what happened. The alcalde is a malicious fool. He's a criminal. I still don't know what he is up to at Devil's Fortress…"

Victoria trailed off, but didn't move as she watched him avoid her eyes. She reached down to put his hands back on her waist so he couldn't back away, to force herself to not run away as well as the rest of the world disappeared. "You made it to Devil's Fortress?"

Diego nodded. "I lied to you." Diego took a deep breath, hesitating. "Just like I lied to the comandante's daughter."

"Salvador Guillarans…" Victoria whispered, her breath seizing in her chest as the pieces began to come together in her mind. She focused on her hands on his shoulders, noticing how perfectly they fit together. She should have known… But Diego was still talking. Her hero, her best friend, was falling apart. He needed her, and she'd sworn to always be there for him.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid if I told anyone, the alcalde would use you against me. I'd die before I let him hurt you. Now…I don't know if I can ask you to love me. I should go to jail. I should have stayed at the prison. I'm a…"

Victoria covered his mouth with her fingers, then wiped away more tears as they fell. "Hush. Tell me what happened with the alcalde. I don't want to hear you accuse yourself of crimes when you're not guilty."

"I am. I threatened him. I told him…I was so angry. Then at the fortress he was trying to escape. He must have thought I was going to kill him. I only wanted him to give me the deed. I swear. I didn't know he was going to fall."

Victoria pulled him down so their foreheads touched and he couldn't avoid her eyes. "Diego, if he fell, you didn't kill him. Are you sure he's dead? I didn't hear anything before we left."

"I'm sure. And it was me. The señorita, too. Dead because of me. He was so obsessed with capturing me…he fought with the señorita. Then…then he grabbed my mask when he was on a ledge a hundred feet high. I could have pulled him to safety, but I didn't. I know how weak he is, but I left him out on that ledge. Then when he unmasked me, I hesitated. I should have caught him. I should have caught him."

Victoria went up on her toes to press her lips to his to stop his words. She kissed him again, then took his face in her hands to look at him. "You're not responsible for his twisted obsession."

"His arm was bent behind him. His legs were bleeding. His head…"

"Diego!" She shook him again. "What's the melting point of sodium?"

Diego's eyes had cleared slightly when she'd kissed him, but now he looked confused as he tried to figure out what she was saying. "What?"

She put a hand to his cheek, her other fingers playing in his hair as she waited for him to focus. "What's the melting point of sodium? Remember? You told me your friend isolated it a few years ago."

Diego shook his head. "A hundred degrees. Why?"

Victoria reached down to grab his hand and showed him his own finger. "How did you get this scar?"

"Victoria, I don't…"

"How, _querido_?"

That got his attention. "_Querido_?"

She smiled when she saw a familiar flare of something in his eyes. "_Si, querido_. You listen to me, now. You're not responsible for everything bad that happens."

"I should've…"

Victoria stepped into him and pressed her lips to his again, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "You're a good man. I'm sure you did everything you could to save him."

Diego returned her embrace, finally finding the comfort he needed. This is why he needed her, why he couldn't let her go.

As he slowly stopped shaking and grew silent, Victoria started trembling herself. Diego was Zorro. She'd kissed her best friend a second ago. He'd kissed her several times over the last few months, ever since that night in the garden. Diego's garden…it made sense. She remembered that night vividly, remembered her confusion when Zorro suggested she marry Diego. She pulled back to look into his eyes. He looked wrecked. This all happened because of her.

"I'm sorry I ever asked you to go."

Diego shook his head, reaching up to push her hair away from her face before locking his arms behind her again. "I wanted to go. You and my father…I didn't want to do it anymore. You never looked at me the way you did this morning. I was going to go save the day, to show you and my father you didn't always have to fight your way out of trouble. Then I was arrested."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at him, seizing on the distraction. "You want to tell me how the lovely señorita figured out your identity so quickly?"

Diego shrugged uncomfortably. "She was being chased by bandits, so Zorro stepped in. She gave him a token. It smelled to high heaven. She smelled the same perfume on Diego when I came to escort her the rest of the way to the fortress."

"You took her token?"

Diego smiled for the first time at the hint of jealousy in Victoria's tone, even though she started to step back. Diego stepped forward again, running his hands up her back to push her arms back around his neck. "Jealous?"

The events of the day started taking their toll on Victoria. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Diego whispered against her hair. Victoria squeezed his waist as he smoothed his hands up and down her back.

Diego glanced over when Toronado made his presence known again, bored with his master's emotional break-down. Victoria turned and saw the stallion poke his head over the fence. "What did you do to him?" She walked up to the stallion and grinned as she stroked the horse's nose.

Diego smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be fooled. He only got a new hairstyle for the trip. It will wash out."

"I'd know Toronado anywhere." Victoria looked at the man on the other side of the stallion, leaning against the wall as he played with the horse's mane. She should know this man anywhere, too.

Diego saw her frown. "Please don't. Not today."

"We need to talk."

Diego gave some silent instruction and the horse disappeared. Victoria turned in surprise when he reappeared behind her. All those times Diego acted incompetent around horses, yet this spirited stallion followed unspoken commands. She blinked and took a deep breath when Diego started talking again.

"Will you come to the hacienda? I haven't been home yet. I need to think of something to tell my father."

Victoria thought for a moment, finally considering how stressful playing Zorro would be on an ordinary man. "I never thought of how difficult it must be for you. You have to tell your father. I've seen how he…" Victoria shook her head. "We've both been cruel. We didn't understand. You need to tell him. You can't do this alone."

Diego shook his head and took her hand. "I didn't realize what I was getting into. Ramone's gone, so is Zorro. I don't want to be an outlaw anymore." He took her other hand and they both stared at where their fingers entwined. "I need you." Diego let out a long sigh and shook his head slightly. "I should let you go."

"Not if you love me as much as I love you," Victoria said, barely above a whisper. Over the pain, above the confusion, she knew she'd never feel this way about anyone else. He'd finally come to her, and she wouldn't let him down.

Victoria jumped when he dropped to one knee and kissed her palms. "Come to the hacienda with me. Stay for dinner. Stay forever. Marry me, Querida."

Victoria's eyes grew wide, but she saw only sincerity in his face. "Really?" She glanced back at the open door to her kitchen. "You know I run a tavern. Your father won't approve."

Diego stood before she could blink, and wrapping his arms around her hips and lifting her off her feet. He turned and pressed her back into the wall as she tried to catch her breath. "First, my father already considers you family. Second, he's not the one asking you to marry him."

Victoria tried to keep up with the changes. Diego was broken a few moments ago. There was still a desperation around him, but now he was intent on her. Her head spun with the possibilities, her hands fluttering and finally coming to rest delicately on his shoulders.

"Can you forgive me? Can you love the man behind the mask? Zorro must remain a secret, but things are going to change. I need you with me."

Diego was so tired of seeing confusion and doubt whenever anyone looked at him. He let her slip down the wall slightly, smiling at her gasp. He could understand. He was just as aware of her soft body pressed against him. Determined not to let her think too hard, his mouth pressed against hers. One hand slipped slowly up her body to cup her neck, angling her head for better access as he tasted her surprise. His tongue stroked hers, stealing her breath as he pressed her harder against the wall.

He let her up for air, his own breathing labored as he stared at her shiny lips. "You better answer me soon. Anyone might see us."

"You can't—"

Diego took her mouth again, and when he released her this time, his lips stayed close. Their foreheads touched as both of them tried to catch their breath. "You said I was your best friend. You called me _querido_. Be my wife. I love you. I swear I'll be a good husband."

She stroked his face, pushed him away a little to look closely. She could see the love, see his desire…but he still looked like he was unraveling. This still wasn't her friend Diego de la Vega with her hero Zorro mixed in. She knew how easily Diego deflected unpleasant questions. He hid in his room, or behind a mask, or in his lab, or in a book.

"Tell me you're not responsible for Alcalde Ramone's death." She held on when he moved to release her. Diego's eyes widened when one of her legs curled around him, not only her hands. Diego settled back against her and finally met her eyes again.

"I know what a good man you are. This will haunt you if you don't let it go. You came to me. You didn't run away. That's what a relationship is. You can't run and hide any time something gets uncomfortable."

"Victoria…"

"Hush. Yes, I want to marry you. We can be strong together. You know it won't be easy for me." Victoria's heart skipped a few beats when he looked away. He'd thought about it—he really had. He was marrying a common girl, with no background, no breeding, no training…and he knew it. He'd give her his name, but he knew she would have to fight to stand among his peers, just as she'd fought all her life for her tavern and her reputation. She firmed her lips even as she turned pink again.

"I need to know that you will be there for me. None of this guilt that you lied or had any control when bad things happen to people. If you can't overcome this…if you can't see the man that I see, no one else will."

"If my father finds out, he'll never forgive me."

"You have to tell him." She stroked his hair back from his face. "And he will. He will say the same thing."

"Zorro could never do any wrong in your eyes."

Victoria's fingers ran over his brows, played with his hair. She knew they needed to have a serious conversation, but she could still see traces of the haunted look he had when he begged her: _Not today_. She'd be patient, for now she needed to be there for him. "Jealous of yourself?"

Diego grinned a little when she relaxed…when they relaxed together. His eyes followed the line of her neck to her shawl, then down the other side where it had fallen behind her and left beautiful skin uncovered for his viewing pleasure. "You have no idea." She held her breath as she felt his hand move again, knowing he was going to touch her.

"I only wanted one thing for Christmas." Diego's fingers feathered over her shoulder, fascinated by the goose bumps which popped up on her skin as his fingers caressed each and every one. "Are you cold?"

Victoria was afraid she'd catch fire any second as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. She took a deep breath to respond, but it escaped in a gasp when he touched his lips to her shoulder. She was supposed to be saying something…what had he asked her? His lips kissed her lower, the slight caress of his tongue turning her insides into mush.

She oomphed when Diego pressed the breath out of her and opened her eyes to complain, but she met the eyes of Toronado instead. Diego shrugged a shoulder and pushed at the stallion, who apparently had decided to help his master squish the pretty lady against the wall.

Victoria giggled when he set her down, and she pulled her shawl back into position as Diego scolded his horse for interrupting his conversation.

He looked toward a clatter in the kitchen and held out a hand to Victoria, which she took. "Is your brother still here?" Victoria nodded. "Zorro told him we'd be married when I returned." He turned to her and took both of her hands. "I've cheated you. Met you in secret instead of courting you properly. You didn't have family to object, and I'm sorry I took advantage."

Victoria nodded, still looking at their joined hands. "You didn't do it alone. I let you."

"How long is he staying?"

Victoria shook her head. "He needs to get back to his regiment as soon as possible. He'll leave in the morning."

Victoria's eyes widened at the heat in Diego's eyes as he squeezed her hands and tugged her closer. "How fast will you marry me?"

"But... You haven't even spoken with your father yet."

"Forget my father. Forget Ramon. Forget anything anyone else might think they know about what's best for us. You and me, we're the ones getting married. And if your brother is here now…"

Victoria shook her head again. "You're not Zorro. The people in your life matter. I love you. I'll marry you. We'll see what your father and my brother say." She put a hand to his cheek. "And we still need to have a serious discussion. I won't marry you tonight." Diego's fingers played with her shawl where it covered her arms near their hands. "Or do anything else."

Victoria grinned when he turned a little pink as he looked back up at her. "I'm sorry." Diego released her hands and rearranged her shawl, wrapping it tightly around her neck and arranging it so no skin below her chin was visible.

Victoria rearranged her shawl and grinned at him. "Now, you don't look sorry at all."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her into the kitchen. "Maria, I'm going to visit Don Alejandro, check on his ankle."

Diego trailed after Victoria, feeling exposed as she acted as if it was not a big deal that she was holding hands with Diego de la Vega. One-handed, she scooped up some cookies and bread and put them in a basket.

She ignored her employee's wide eyes and speculative glances and dragged him back out of the kitchen. He moved to lift Victoria onto Toronado but she pushed him away. "We're not running from anyone. I have a horse."

Diego wrapped his arms around her waist, but she leaned back, holding the basket behind her with both hands as she grinned up at him. "Toronado's probably tired," she suggested. "He shouldn't have to carry two riders."

Diego scowled at his interfering stallion. "I'm probably tired, too. Maybe I need you to ride with me to keep me from falling off or getting lost."

The tease backfired. Diego released her when she frowned, seeing accusation in her eyes. Victoria fidgeted and looked down, both of them remembering all the times Diego had fallen off his horse or gotten lost.

"I'm sorry."

Victoria didn't look up, but put a hand on his chest and smoothed out his jacket. "Saddle my horse please. Let's go talk to your father."

Diego touched her shoulder, smoothed a hand up to bring her gaze up to his. She took his hand from her cheek and laced their fingers together as she walked past Toronado and lead him to where her saddle waited. Diego squeezed her hand once more and turned to saddle her horse.

The ride was quiet, and neither spoke when Diego led them off the road. When the terrain grew rocky, she silently handed him the reins to her horse when he held out his hand. By the time he'd lead them into the cave, she could hardly breathe. She'd known he was Zorro for what seemed like ages, but she was still in shock.

He was somber when he helped her off her horse, with no stolen touches or caresses. He left her to her thoughts as he turned deeper into the cave and smiled when he saw Felipe carefully recording measurements on a clipboard. Felipe had complained endlessly this week about all the math and detail work Diego said was so important in his experiments. Felipe was doing this for him.

Diego set Victoria's basket down and Felipe looked up at the noise, happy to see his friend back safe and sound. Felipe proudly held up the clipboard and was thrilled to see Diego's smile. He set his chemistry down and raced across the cave to slam into Diego with a giant hug.

Diego had to chuckle at the teen's enthusiasm.

_You save Victoria's father?_

Diego lost his smile, but Felipe was relieved to see less of the anger and frustration in his mentor's manner. "I'm alright, but it was an interesting trip."

Felipe's eyes widened as he looked beyond Diego. Diego turned and put on a brave face, wrapping an arm around Felipe's shoulder and taking Victoria's hand. He looked down at their joined hands, rather enjoying how often she let him touch her now. Diego never touched her, and Zorro was always wearing gloves. He could let her have her shawl, he was happy with what she gave him. He smiled as Victoria and Felipe looked at each other as if they'd never met before.

"Felipe, you remember Victoria, don't you?"

Diego took pity on the frozen teen and shook him out of his surprise. "It's going to be a long story. Would you mind taking care of the horses? It'll be the last time. I want to show Victoria the cave." Felipe didn't move, only looked up at him in surprise. Diego fluffed his hair. "I think it will be alright. We'll talk. Give us just a few minutes, okay?"

Felipe smiled nervously at Victoria, then headed to care for the horses. Victoria took a deep breath as her eyes followed him, feeling better because she knew Zorro hadn't been alone. Then she ventured into Zorro's hideout. He let her walk around, and Victoria saw things which helped her meld the two men in her mind. She shuddered at a wall full of weapons, and shook her head since it was right next to a bookshelf with the biggest books she'd ever seen.

When she didn't move for a while, Diego came to stand beside her. "I shouldn't have stopped you earlier. You must have questions."

Victoria took his hand, and once again Diego relaxed slightly at the connection. He waited for her to speak as they stared together at the wall of weapons. "You were going to tell me that night after I got shot."

Diego shook his head, looking at all the things in the cave and trying to see what she saw. "No."

She tried to pull her hand away, but Diego held on. "You were shot because of me. I came to say goodbye." Diego turned her to face him and wiped the tear from her cheek, but more fell.

"You could have come to me. You could have told me. You sat in my tavern while I worried about you and didn't know when I'd see you again."

"I didn't want you to be hurt. I tried to keep you safe."

"Instead you hurt me every day."

Diego pulled her into his arms and held her, because he didn't know how to make up for what he'd done. "If Zorro was caught or killed…"

Victoria pulled out of his arms and shoved him, though he didn't budge a bit. "_If_? That's why you should have told me."

"No, I shouldn't have told you. I never should have started. I didn't expect you. I didn't plan on falling in love five minutes after I stepped off of that stage. Then everything got out of control."

Victoria tried to remain aloof, but he'd wrapped his arms around her again. She tried to remember how lonely she'd felt not knowing who Zorro was, if he was safe. But Diego was a solid presence now, as he'd always been. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let his warmth soothe her.

Victoria pulled away and Diego thought she should probably sit down. Felipe came out from the stable and all three entered the empty library. Victoria was happy to sit, and Diego told Felipe to sit as well while he poured them all something to drink. Curious Alejandro wasn't there, he called out.

Just then, Alejandro came limping around the corner. "Diego, are you alright?"

Diego glanced down at his dirty suit, forgetting Victoria had startled him and knocked him in the dirt. Diego was so worn down, the excuse came automatically to his lips when Alejandro didn't notice the others. "Sorry, Father. I'm afraid I got lost."

Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you got lost?"

Diego stared at his father and felt the dark cloud settle over him again, the air in the room growing thick. Would it be better for his father to hate him for the truth? Wouldn't it be better to have a fool for a son than a murderer and an outlaw?

"Well, in the future, leave the daring exploits to Zorro."

Diego's fist clenched in frustration, but it was his own fault. It still hurt that his father believed the fool he pretended to be. He glanced down when Victoria took hold of his fist and pried his fingers open, standing beside him and once again lacing their fingers together. He could breathe again when she smiled at him.

"Victoria!" Alejandro had settled himself on the couch and only now noticed her. "What are you doing here?" Victoria ignored him, and his eyes dropped to their linked hands.

"Diego didn't get lost, Don Alejandro."

"Victoria, please…"

Victoria waited, patiently lending her support.

"He doesn't need to know. Zorro's a criminal," Diego pleaded.

"No, he's not. You're not."

Alejandro grew more confused as his son and Victoria whispered to each other. "Mendoza just left. He didn't say anything about Diego showing up at Devil's Fortress. If you didn't get lost, where have you been all day?" They were standing awfully close. "Is there something I should know? Why are you holding hands?"

"Don Alejandro, you love your son, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why would…" Alejandro stood, ignoring his cane to come stand in front of his son. "I'm sorry, Diego. I'm glad you're home. You're safe, that's all that matters. I love you, son. I'm sure if you had gone, the comandante would have listened to you. It was too late for Alfonso, even if you did make it." He turned to Victoria. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro." She squeezed Diego's hand because he was looking a little green. "I got to see him again. We talked." She looked up into Diego's sad eyes and smiled. "He wanted to know if there was a man in my life. I told him I had found a wonderful man, and I promised him we'd be married so the Escalantes would not be forgotten."

Alejandro's eyes dropped again to their arms, now intimately twisted together. "Married?" Alejandro didn't hide his suspicion. "I thought you wanted Zorro?"

Victoria quavered a little, but squeezed Diego's hand.

"She's marrying me. That's all that matters."

Diego winced and jumped away when Victoria proved she could hurt the big bad Zorro. Victoria crossed her arms and scowled.

"Zorro's dead, Father," Diego said as he glared at Victoria and stroked his injured hand. "Victoria's accepted my suit."

Victoria glared back, then took Alejandro's arm and led him back to the couch. She'd had Diego holding her up when she found out, she didn't want Alejandro to collapse from shock. "Don Alejandro, do you think Zorro should go to jail?"

"Of course not, Victoria."

Victoria interrupted before he could ask about her crazy question. "You said Mendoza stopped by just now with news from the fortress. Was the alcalde with him?" Victoria couldn't help the hope, though it was short-lived.

Alejandro sat back, truly overwhelmed by all he'd just heard. "No. It seems the alcalde fell from one of the towers. No one's quite sure what happened. It's quite a mess. Mendoza asked me to come to the cuartel tomorrow to help him."

Victoria waited, but Diego appeared to be playing stubborn. "He needs to know, and you need to tell him."

Diego looked at his future wife—at what he wanted, then to his father—at what he feared. He wanted a relationship there, too. They were both there, in his future. Dwelling on the past would not bring Ramone back.

Diego reached into his jacket and pulled out the deed he'd been keeping safe. "The alcalde was after this. I always wanted to make you proud. I didn't…" Diego glanced at his fiancé, not really wanting to feel her wrath again. "Ramon fell because he was a fool. Zorro recovered this from the body."

It was hard for him to say, Victoria could see that. She pushed at Alejandro's shoulder to keep him sitting and smiled encouragingly as Alejandro started asking questions neither heard.

"I'm Zorro." The words hushed Alejandro immediately, something Diego had never seen happen before.

Victoria's smile grew brighter. She'd been waiting to hear those words for so long. Diego avoided looking at his father, tossed him the deed he no longer cared about and took Victoria's hand again. Then he dragged her back across the library, sat in her vacated chair next to Felipe, and pulled a protesting Victoria into his lap.

"I'm Zorro. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know you had a traitor for a son. I didn't want you worrying about me. I didn't want you getting involved."

Alejandro watched his son fight for control of Victoria's hands as she tried to stand, and couldn't help but grin when finally he caught her and held her still.

"Victoria has forgiven me and wants me to be strong for her now," Diego said, pushing his tension away. Victoria struggled once more for good measure, but Diego shifted and held her still.

"That's not what I meant," Victoria muttered through gritted teeth, but she had to admit she was rather comfortable.

"While we're airing out our secrets, Victoria is afraid you won't approve of our marriage, which will be soon." Diego looked confidently at the blushing señorita in his lap, then smiled at his father. "So what should we talk about? My rush to the altar or the poor artwork on my wanted posters?"

Alejandro's head collapsed on his hand as he watched Victoria settle herself. They were already acting like a married couple, and he wondered what other secrets they were keeping. "How about your inappropriate behavior toward women?"

Diego shook his head. "Not up for debate. "

Zzz

Author's Note 2: I hope you liked it! I tried to make you feel Diego's sadness and frustration. Tell me how I did.

Thanks endlessly to Marla, Katie, Lacorelli and Klingonkitten, who all helped me with this story. Thanks also to the members of my new group New World Zorro Fanfiction on Facebook. I've really been fighting with the stories I worked on this break, and it was nice to chat. Writers and Readers, please come join my group. I need to focus on school, but it'll be nice to chat occasionally.

I am sorry about Moonlight. My 'vacation' has been incredibly stressful and it just didn't happen. I hope you enjoy the few stories I post in the mean time while I finish Moonlight, cause it doesn't get another chapter till it's done since it's at a stopping point. I hope you forgive me. Hopefully summer will give me more time and inspiration.

And review :) Cause school is ON, so my life is OVER! And come join my group so we can chat.


End file.
